I'll meet you there
by AishQueen
Summary: What if 10 years ago you made the wrong choice?Arizona left Callie to fulfill her dream of travelling the world. But her dream is slowly becoming her biggest nightmare. She returns to the city where she last met Callie as a passing tourist but will she find Callie there? Will she find her at all? Meet Calzona in an alternative universe!
1. Warning Sign

Choices. Yes, making a choice is the most difficult thing I have ever done. Yet, the most heart breaking thing that I have done is to leave someone for that choice. She begged me to stay, I almost gave in but how could I give up on my dreams. Since I was a little kid, I wanted this. It's funny how your memory works, I don't know about yours but all I can remember are flashbacks. Video clips of random moments popping in my head. Yes, I remember her face. Oh! How stunning she was! Well I am an atheist but if there is a God, if he is the almighty creator, then he never made anything more beautiful than her. But you know what's scary? Her face is becoming blurred as the time goes on. I have seen the world now, I have travelled the seven continents. It has been an exciting phase of my life, the one that I will regret as well. To live my dream of seeing the world, I gave up a piece of my heart. And I need it back, otherwise I am going to die with a broken heart.

I need to find her. We live in the age of internet and social networking sites, but she is nowhere to be found or seen. Sometimes I am haunted by strange thoughts, that something happened to her. Is she married or engaged? Or worse is she dead? I remember my mother telling me that if you lose out on one opportunity, there is another waiting for you. But what if you don't want to settle for another one? I want Callie. Spending a life time with her is the only opportunity I want.

Dreams. My life revolved around them. I was ambitious, still am. But when the moon comes up, the night nestles in, you need someone's arms to crawl into. The sheets are too cold. The room empty. Sleep is hard to come by, I can't help but think what if I chose her? I am happy, I got what I wanted. Yet, happiness is only real when shared. And a tear escapes my eyes. The warmth of love is not present, in the shiny new coat of your dreams. You will find it only in your grandmother's homemade sweater.

All day long I roam the streets of some new town, some new country. I have met many wonderful souls, made many friends and now still I am surrounded with people. However, in the swarm of these new faces, I long to see that one face. Her tanned skin, piercing brown eyes and that smile which can make a million hearts flutter.

So yes I am going back to where I belong. I, Arizona Robbins need to find the love of my life. And I am in Seattle, the place where I saw her last, the place where I last made love with someone, the place which haunts me on those lonely night. Callie Torres, wherever you are I need to find you, love you and breathe my last with you.

_"When the truth is, I miss you_

_Yeah the truth is, that I miss you, so_

_A warning sign_  
><em>You came back to haunt me and I realized<em>  
><em>That you were an island and I passed you by<em>  
><em>And you were an island to discover"<em>

**_The lyrics are from the song "Warning sign" by Coldplay_**


	2. Dear Father

Teddy was having a quiet night. She was watching a cookery show, sipping her wine and finally coming into terms with Henry's death. At least that's what the shrink said, maybe she was or maybe she wasn't. At least she no longer had to attend those grief group meetings and talk endlessly about her newfound widowhood. Her reverie was broken by the ringing of the doorbell. And what she saw after opening the door was no less than a shock. Arizona Robins stood before her, with her dimples popping out. Surprisingly, she hasn't changed much. Her striking blue eyes were shining as brightly as ever. Her blonde hair shorter than before.

After staring at Arizona as if she has seen a ghost, Teddy finally said, "Are my eyes deceiving me or the runaway Robins is actually standing in front of me?"

"Yes, I am finally here. Teddy, I know there is a possibility that you are really pissed at me but won't I get a hug first? Gosh! After such a long time, I am seeing a familiar face. You have grown skinnier. Well, I guess that's not a nice thing to say, when you meet someone after a long time. But you are glowing, wait are you pregnant?"

"Arizona! Will you stop rambling? No, I am not pissed and I am not pregnant. But yeah, I am disappointed. You were supposed to be my best friend. You were not there when I wanted a bridesmaid, and you weren't there when Henry was lying in a coffin." Teddy took a deep breath, a lone tear making its way down her cheek. She didn't want to be rude. She had missed Arizona and she just had this itch to get it all out.

"I know I haven't been a good friend." Arizona admitted

"Yeah you haven't!" Teddy countered, shaking her head.

"Teddy, you know the life I was leading. I was one day in some country, other day crossing the border of another. It was hard. I was working in farms, teaching, bar tending and doing what not. I enjoyed it all but it was hard to be in touch. And you know that it's not that I don't care, but my situations were…."

"Yeah it's always about you. Your dreams, your life, your situations and your fucking excuses!" Arizona was cut short by Teddy's interruption. But Teddy was in no mood to go easy on her.

"What about me? What about my life, my situations, my love? But what can I expect from a person who didn't even turn up at her father's funeral!" Teddy knew it was low of her, but Arizona had it coming.

"They took us out for an expedition. I was in India at that time, "Arizona started, "We were going to climb the highest mountain on earth. The great Mt. Everest. And you know what I did it! I climbed it after training for four months. Dad had called me during that time, asking me to come home. I told him, I can't. I going to climb Everest for fucks sake! When we returned, there were forty voice messages and sixty text messages including the one that you sent. Dad died. I came to know about it a week later, they were already done with the funeral. And I wasn't there to hold his hand. The last time I saw him was ten years ago. And Mom, she never talked to me after that." Arizona's voice cracked, and inevitably her eyes were filled with tears.

She hadn't told this story to anyone. Who would she tell it to anyway? In the end, it was her fault. She didn't respect time, and time didn't wait for her. And here she was, reopening the pages of the book she has closed ten years ago. It was true she came back for Callie, but along the way there were so many relationships which had to be mended.

She had loved her father dearly, as any child would. He had been a good father to her, a bit strict sometimes but the most kind. He had no qualms about his daughter's sexuality, in fact he was proud of her. When Timothy had died, he stood strong for his family. But his death had broken the old man.

Arizona knew that her parents had already lost one of their children. Her absence from their life had eventually meant the loss of parenthood for them. Since the death of her father, she had felt eternally guilty.

"I am so sorry Arizona. I didn't know your side of the story." Teddy nearly whispered, feeling awful about being so harsh on Arizona.

Now, will you keep standing there or come inside. It's cold outside and I am not wearing an oversized overcoat like you." Teddy added jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Wait! Is Callie home?" Arizona inquired hopefully.

"Callie? We never saw Torres again after that fateful night."

_"__Dear father I never got to say goodbye_

_I was singing on the River Clyde and I didn't know…_

_Dear father I can't let you go just yet_

_And I still can't forget you walking around_

_Dear father you're starring in my dreams_

_And you're stealing all the scenes where did you go?"_

**These lyrics are from the song "Dear Father" by Colin Hay. And I promise you will see Callie in the next chapter!**


	3. Enchanted

**Hey guys! I changed the title of the story. It's taken from a beautiful poem by Rumi." ****_Out beyond ideas of wrongdoing and rightdoing there is a field.I'll meet you there."_**

**_10 years, 4 months and twenty days ago..._**

Seattle. A city well known for its rain and dark, gloomy skies, it may surprise many how pleasant the weather can be, particularly during the summer months. Initially, Arizona didn't plan to come here. She was travelling her homeland first, before going for the world voyage. It did help that her best friend lived here working in the Seattle Grace Hospital. They had met when they were residents in Hopkins. When she reached Seattle, she crashed at Teddy's place taking a part time job at Joes. Teddy had promised her that she will take her around town, and one day she came up with the idea of going to a strip club.

"A strip club? Did I hear you right Teddy? Like why on earth will we go to a strip club?"

"Well, I always wanted to go there. But I needed a crazy friend to do that and who's crazier than you?"

"Huh?"Arizona creased her forehead.

"Well, you left your residency program to do some weird apeshit of travelling the world. Now look at you, chief resident at Hopkins to bartending at Joes. What a career graph! " Teddy remarked clearly annoying Arizona.

"Oh! Really? Or you just want to go to the strip club because you are horny, and your online dating experience with men was so bad that you want to vacation in the lesbianland now?" Arizona asked raising her eyebrows.

"Or it could be because you like girls and it's your birthday, so I thought that you should get some girl action." Teddy answered, parking her car around the corner.

"Why is the music so fucking loud?" Arizona winced as they entered the club. She felt her cheeks turn red as she saw half naked girls on stage.

"Will you stop being so grumpy and enjoy yourself?" Teddy stated as she signaled for the waitress, "Hey! Do you have those private sessions?"

"Of course we do. Both of you would like one?" the waitress replied.

"No, just for my friend here." Teddy said, pointing at Arizona.

The waitress nodded and approached a few strippers. She returned with a tall brunette, a Latina. She had luscious black hair, mocha skin and exotic features. Arizona couldn't help but notice. The night is turning out not that bad after all, she realized.

Teddy could see Arizona intently eying the brunette. She smirked and nudged Arizona, "Like what you see?" Arizona just raised her eyebrow, trying to pretense her indifference.

"Thirty bucks for a song." The hot brunette said offering a smile.

Teddy pulled out her wallet, handing the bill to the brunette. "My friend here is a little shy. It's her first time around here, handle her like a new born." Teddy added, earning a hard glare from Arizona.

The brunette grabbed Arizona's hand, who looked nothing but flustered. She took her to a private room and sat Arizona down. The music started and she started swaying her hips. Arizona stayed perfectly still but could feel the heat building inside her. The brunette eventually sat on her lap. Arizona felt like a total idiot, not knowing what to do so she just stared intently into the brunette's hazelnut eyes.

"Hey! It's okay. Loosen up a little bit!" The brunette said grinding against Arizona's center.

Arizona gulped and brought her hands just below the brunette's breasts. She saw the brunette grasp at her touch. There was something in the Latina's eyes which made her feel that the brunette was attracted to her or maybe she was simply pleasing her client. But Arizona couldn't help but feel the mutual attraction or to be precise lust.

"Are you gay?" Arizona blurted out.

"Bisexual"

"Oh! Well, you are really beautiful. Can I know your name?"

"Callie….Callie Torres" The brunette blushed. The song ended and she got off Arizona's lap.

"Thanks for that, Callie." Arizona smiled as she stood up. Entering the crowded club once more, she met Teddy at the bar. However she couldn't stop thinking about Callie. Surprisingly, she wanted to meet her again. She felt undefinable physical attraction for her. She wanted to discover not only what lied underneath those clothes, but wanted to discover Callie as a person.

"So did you like it? I know you did." Teddy teased Arizona.

"I liked her. Her name is Callie Torres." Arizona answered, still visibly lost in her thoughts.

"That's funny. I have new resident who would be joining me tomorrow, her name is Callie Torres as well"

_"__This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonder struck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you"_

**_Reviews are much appreciated and even criticisms help. And I am open to suggestions as to how to take the story forward. The lyrics are from the song "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift._**


	4. Promise Me

_**The story is still moving in flashback. I was really happy to see that people are interested in reading my story. Please do leave a review. **_

"_What the hell_!" Callie exclaimed emphasizing on every single word. She momentarily froze when she realized that Teddy was her attending. _Oh! God! I was giving a lap dance to her friend yesterday dressed in a skimpy outfit._ She couldn't believe that the person she was supposed to never see again outside the club was her new boss. She was positive that she was going to pass out from the embarrassment.

Teddy's eyes widened when she saw Callie standing with the group of new residents. _Wait! Wasn't she a stripper? Oh!Fuck! She knows that I, Teddy Altman went to a strip club. _She shook her head, keeping her eyes trained forward, not looking at Callie as she addressed the residents, "I am Teddy Altman, your attending. You all will be training under me, we at Seattle Grace Hospital believe in working meticulously and patients are our priority. I expect all of you to leave your_ personal life _outside the four walls of this hospital because you are required to think and act like doctors here." Callie shifter nervously, hearing Teddy's remarks. "That's it for today, we have surgery scheduled in two hours and I want you all to start prepping for it. Ah… , I would like to have a word with you?" Teddy added.

Callie nodded and followed Teddy to her office. She was sure that Teddy was going to fire her. But honestly and idiotically she never imagined that doctors, especially her new attending would turn up at the strip club. She started before Teddy could open her mouth, "Um, Dr. Altman I realize that yesterday we didn't meet in the most suitable conditions. But it will be for the best if it stays between us. And before you decide to get me fired, I want to tell you that I have an _excellent record_…..as a surgical resident of course." She finished uncomfortably when she saw Teddy giving her a questioning look.

"I do agree with you Dr. Torres. It will be for the best that my little adventure at the club remains between us. I will meet you with the other residents. Since you all have just joined us, I am inviting you all for free drinks at Joes. I think you will really like that place." Teddy winked and went out of the office, leaving behind a confused Latina.

Teddy was sure that Arizona would flip out after hearing about the present turn of events. But she didn't want to spill the beans so soon. She decided to give Arizona a surprise by directly taking Callie to Joes and introducing her as a resident. _What's life without a little fun! _

It was a busy day at Joes. However a busy day meant more tips. Arizona was happily serving drinks to a football team which had just won a match, cheering them on as they competed among themselves as to who would throw up first. She saw Teddy entering the bar…_with Callie?_

"Arizona, meet Callie, my new surgical resident" Teddy smirked, while Callie looked towards Arizona with an awkward smile.

"OH! God!" Arizona squeaked as soon as the words left Teddy's mouth. The serving tray slipped from her hands and the glasses smashed on the floor. Realizing what just happened she bent down on the floor trying to collect the broken shards of glass in an unnerved state of mind, hurting herself as small bits of glass dug into her hands. _"Ouch!"_ She exclaimed aloud, slamming her eyes shut.

Teddy wasn't expecting this, she just wanted to have some fun seeing Arizona freak out. "Arizona! Are you alright?" She asked her voice full of concern.

"Hey! Do you have a first aid kit here? Let me have a look?" Callie came down to Arizona's level, taking her injured hand, she started examining it. "The cut is not that deep. Let's get you cleaned up." She added giving a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, let Callie have a look at it. She is really great at…_cleaning wounds?_" Arizona scoffed at Teddy's desperate attempt at playing cupid. Callie's dark eyes were still focused on her hand.

"We have a first aid kit in that small room over there." Arizona gestured to the area of the bar, near the backdoor. They both crossed to the other side of the bar, and Callie flipped open the door. The room was lit with a florescent light and there was a table, which was a little dusty. Arizona opened the cupboard with her good hand, taking out a first aid kit. Callie reached out for her hand, gently pulling the bits of glass with tweezers. Arizona simply watched her. _So a stripper at night, doctor during the day time. Can this woman get any hotter? Is this all real or happening in my fantastical imagination?_

"So you are a stripper _and a surgical resident? _"Arizona finally voiced her thoughts as Callie wrapped a bandage around her palm. Callie gave her a slight nod, she didn't like that her little secret was out in the open. "So..why do you work at a strip club?" Arizona pressed her on.

"I think my work here is done. And what I do is none of your business." Callie snapped. She had felt something for Arizona last night. She had even wondered whether Arizona will ever visit her again. Ironically she was comfortable meeting Arizona at the strip club, but she felt judged meeting her as a resident.

"Hey! I was just asking. I didn't really introduce myself to you. I am Arizona Robbins, travel writer and I am generally not that clumsy." Arizona said extending her hand.

"Yeah, a travel writer who is a bartender to be precise." Callie answered back. This day had been no less than a nightmare for her. She couldn't be mad at her boss, but she could take it out on Arizona. _Who is she to ask about my life? At least I am a surgical resident, and introducing oneself as a travel writer can't hide the fact that she makes her living doing menial jobs, doing whatever comes her way._

"Enough! I am sick of everyone pointing out that I am a bar tender. You know what, Dr. Torres? I was a chief resident at John Hopkins. I left my residency program to fulfill my dream of travelling the world. My brother was in army, he died in an insurgent attack. It made me realize how unpredictable life was. I was a person who had her life all planned out. I thought that I would work till I am forty, stash my bank account with money and then travel the world. But after his death, I wondered what if I die the very next day? _Life ends when you are busy making other plans._ I will live with the regret of not doing the only thing I wanted to do in my life. Call me whatever you want, but I am brave enough to take the leap of faith and live a life which is different. I didn't ask you, why you work at the strip club because I was judgmental. I asked you because I was sure you have a story. I told you I was a travel writer and it's my job, listening to the stories of people I meet along the way." Arizona finished, her face was flushed but she needed to get it all out. It wasn't about defending her choice, but about explaining it. She believed if she explained it; someone will get it, accept it and validate it. Whatever we do in our lives, we seek that validation. We need someone to tell us _you are okay, you are right_, and more so when we are walking on the path that most are afraid to take.

Callie bit her lip, she wasn't expecting such a retort. Clearing her throat, she said, "I don't have much of a story. I was a trust fund baby. When I came out to my father, he disowned me. Well, that hurt like a bitch, but being the asshole he is he cleared my bank accounts. I was broke. My friend Mark owns that strip club. He offered me the job and I took it. I didn't expect such _dignified_ doctors to turn up there, paying for private sessions. So yeah, that's my story. The moment I saw you last night, I was smitten by you. Being the gorgeous and charming woman you are, I thought that it was just an effect of your magical eyes. By the way you were one of the most respectful clients, all you did was mostly stare." A small smile twitched at Arizona's lips, hearing this.

"I am sorry that I snapped at you. We have just met, and I don't know the reason but I didn't want _you_ to think low of me. Today, I realized that you are a brave, strong and independent woman who lives her life on her own terms. And I would want to know you more, so will you go on a date with me?" Callie continued, finally daring to express her feelings for Arizona.

"I would love to. But I need you to promise me something." Arizona looked slightly miserable as she replied.

"What? You don't want me to be stripper?" Callie said rolling her eyes and a sardonic laugh escaped her lips.

"No. Promise me you won't fall in love with me."

* * *

><p><em>"Promise me to think of us as a time so wonderful<em>

_Promise me to think of us – still bright, still colourful_

_Promise me to look back at us as a time in your life you enjoyed_

_Promise me, promise me._

_I will be fine without you._

_Promise me, promise me._

_Once more in my life to see you."_

**The lyrics are from the song "Promise Me" by April. This chapter is a bit long, I don't know if it worked for you. And in the next chapter we will be going back to the present. So are you going to stick with Arizona on her journey to find Callie? Do you think she will find her?**


	5. I am Lost without You

**Present day.**

"NO. That can't be true. Do you hear me it? It can't be true!" Arizona yelled in disbelief, she was almost on the verge of breaking down.

"Arizona, I am not lying. Callie's car was found submerged in Green Lake. But she was not found in the car, nor was she anywhere near the scene of accident. The search and rescue operations continued for two weeks. The police were not able to recover her body, they believed that her car might have span out of control while she was driving on the East Green Lake Drive. We never saw her after that. She was just gone, her fate unknown. It has been eight years since the incident. She is presumed to be dead. It is reasonable to presume death when all inquiries have been made to establish where the person is after seven years have passed if the disappearance and the circumstances point to apparent death." Teddy was trying her best to explain the circumstances of Callie's disappearance and presumed death. At that moment she came to a realization, which may seem pretty ordinary until it really dawns on oneself. It wasn't the first time that she was telling someone that they have lost their loved one, it came with being a doctor. She used to sympathize with them, but today she could actually empathize. She could sense the similar feeling of bereavement and the forlorn hope of a miracle in Arizona's persistent refusal of the truth.

"So that means you are not sure? She might have survived the accident, _she_…she could have gone...somewhere? I am going to search for her. It's still a fucking presumption. _I know_ she is not dead. She can't be Teddy. She promised me we will see each other again once in our lifetime. I need my last goodbye, I can't survive another person leaving me without giving me that closure." Arizona started sobbing, Teddy took her into her arms running smoothing circles on her back.

"I don't know what to say, Arizona. I want to believe that too, but I really don't know. After you left, Callie moved in with Mark. She once worked in his club I guess. Though I don't know him well, we never talked. Maybe he would know something." Teddy finished with a sigh.

* * *

><p><em>Teddy was right, Callie and Mark were best friends. Moreover if anything in Callie's life got complicated, she would always run to him. If Callie's is alive and she went somewhere,<em> _he would definitely know, he has to know_. Arizona thought to herself, as she drove to the club. However, when she reached her destination she found no club there. Instead there was a restaurant opened at that address. _Maybe…Mark opened a restaurant here. _She entered the restaurant and approached a waiter.

"Can I meet Mr. Mark Sloan?" She asked.

"Mr. Sloan? I am sorry ma'am but we don't have anyone named Mark Sloan working for us." He replied.

"Where is the club? The…The strip club?" Arizona stammered, there was a hint of panic in her voice.

"Ma'am there is no strip club here. I guess you have reached the wrong place, what you are searching for is not here." He answered nonchalantly.

"Shut up! I am at the right place. I _need_ the strip club to be here. So now tell me where the fuck did it go? Did it disappear as well?" Arizona yelled grabbing the waiter by his collar, she has lost all her patience. Everyone in the restaurant perturbed by the sudden disturbance over a strip club started staring at her. She could hear the whispers and the judgmental eyes on her. She felt nauseous, nothing made sense any more. In fact there was nothing left to make sense of.

Walking out of the restaurant, she felt like praying to God. But she couldn't, yet she wanted to. When you feel hopeless, you want to join your hands and pray to someone up in the sky to help you out, fix everything. Today, she realized why people needed God, they needed him to be a flicker of hope in the darkness consuming their minds and hearts. She has been disenchanted by God for a while now, because most often than not God isn't needed to light that hope, but _used_ to appeal to the darker impulses of humans. He is used to abet hate crimes, communal riots and terror, ultimately to destroy humanity in our hearts and sometimes literally, yet paradoxically he is needed to provide hope when all is lost. But if he is the almighty and the ever benevolent being, why does he let his name be used to propagate evil like this? And what expectations of help should one have from such a God who can't even help his own cause? When you ask such questions people come up with with justifications like ..._All will be well, everything happens for a reason, it's part of God's bigger plan, those who do wrong will be punished….. These justifications never measure to the loss of a loved will ever be well.I can't see the reason. I don't want to be the part of such a bigger plan. I don't care about punishments, I only care about what I have lost and the fact that I have to live my life without it, with the resounding emptiness of its absence._ Her internal conflict with God and what all he represents was interrupted when she collided with a lady coming from the opposite direction. Apologizing, she audibly gasped when she saw who it was. _Addison?_

Addison used to work with Callie in the club. They were pretty good friends, in fact back then Mark and Addison were dating each other. Arizona clasped Addison's arm, it appeared that she was afraid if she would let go off her, she would suddenly vanish into the thin air. Addison was shocked by such behaviour frowned at the woman in front of her, but she eventually recognized that face. _How could she forget Arizona?_

"Addison, do you remember me? I am here looking for Callie. Where is she and where is Mark? What happened to the club? Why is there a restaurant there? I know I shouldn't be bombarding you with questions just like that. But I don't have time for courtesies. I don't understand anything, everything has changed so drastically and I…."

Arizona's rambling was interrupted by Addison, "Arizona, clam down. I know you have a lot of questions. Let me answer them one by one. Mark sold the club a few years ago. Callie, I am afraid is presumed to be dead, her car was found in the Green Lake. And Mark….well he married Lexie. They both died in a plane crash. I am sorry Arizona, you are too late."

* * *

><p><em>I'll leave my room open till sunrise for you<em>

_I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you_

_Where are you now I can hear footsteps I'm dreaming_

_And if you will, keep me from waking to believe this_

_Are you afraid of being alone_

_Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

**_I am sorry guys. I wanted to update with a longer chapter, but some urgent work demanded my attention. This chapter is a bit rough, I don't think its a good one to be honest. I promise the next update will be better. By the way there is a Green Lake in Seattle. Please leave a review to keep me going. The lyrics are from the song, "I am lost without you" by Blink 182._**

**_So what do you think is Callie dead or where is she?_**


End file.
